


Into the Night

by The_Red_Dragon_Spirit



Series: Into the Night [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Dragon_Spirit/pseuds/The_Red_Dragon_Spirit
Summary: The Night should not always be treated with fear...





	Into the Night

The wind blows fiercely through the trees of the forest, causing them to sway and creak. In the Darkness they look like black ghouls towering over me, dancing. They look like ominous shadows waiting for the perfect time to strike. In the Darkness of the Night, anything's possible: hidden lovers, hidden thieves, or even hidden wonders. I've never understood why people fear the Dark. The Dark isn't something to fear, the Dark just is. Although it hides many things that are not so great, it also hides true wonders and treasures. These things can only be unlocked by someone who does not fear the Night and yearns to understand the Dark. As I watch, the trees dance back and forth, back and forth in a hypnotizing rhythm. It is very relaxing and I soon find myself rocking to the song of the trees. Humming a random tune, I continue rocking back and forth, back and forth it is very soothing and comforting like a mother singing her child a soft lullaby. I love it out here it's so peaceful at Night. I often come here at Night. I love escaping the harsh Reality of Today to the Dream Paradise of the Night, The wind picks up and the trees dance harder, if you listen closely you can hear it. You can hear the Night's Lullaby: “Many hide within my depths. Those who are not able to find their Rest, Often find themselves impressed. With the Night's Golden Chest. The Night is young, so don't be shy find your Night's Lullaby.” The lullaby is a true wonder. It is one the things I love about the Night.


End file.
